


Sa façon de cuisiner

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Le sourire de Sakura se crispa et Sasuke la vit tapoter la lame du couteau qu’elle tenait. S’il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel Sakura était susceptible, c’était sa cuisine.« Est-ce que tu aurais un problème avec ma manière de cuisiner ?-Bien sûr que non. »
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Sa façon de cuisiner

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le SasuSaku Blank Period Week 2021. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke prit les poissons qu’il venait de pêcher et se dirigea vers le campement que lui et Sakura avaient installé. Il leur restait encore deux jours de marche jusqu’au prochain village. Il vit Sakura qui venait d’allumer un feu et avait sorti une casserole de son sac. Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

« Tu arrives juste à temps. J’allais préparer le déjeuner. »

À cet instant, Sasuke avait l’impression d’avoir été pris au piège.

« Je peux le faire, dit-il.  
-Pas question. Depuis le début c’est toi qui cuisine, alors cette fois, c’est à mon tour.  
-Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le sourire de Sakura se crispa et Sasuke la vit tapoter la lame du couteau qu’elle tenait. S’il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel Sakura était susceptible, c’était sa cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu aurais un problème avec ma manière de cuisiner ?  
-Bien sûr que non. »

Le visage de Sakura se détendit et elle tendit la main vers les poissons.

« Je vais nous préparer un festin ! »

Sasuke lui tendit les poissons. Elle avait l’air tellement heureuse de cuisiner, qu’il ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur. 

Lorsqu’il était revenu à Konoha, Naruto l’avait mis en garde contre la cuisine de Sakura. Sai aussi, mais avec beaucoup moins de tact. Malheureusement pour ces deux idiots, Sakura les avait entendu et ils avaient fini avec un œil au beurre noir. Sasuke n’avait pas voulu les croire, mais il avait été obligé de se rendre à l’évidence lorsque Sakura l’avait invité à dîner chez elle. Elle était douée dans beaucoup de domaines, mais la cuisine n’en faisait pas partie. 

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine et il n’avait aussi aucune envie de se retrouver dans le même état que Naruto et Sai. Alors lorsqu’ils avaient commencé leur voyage, il s’était toujours arrangé pour cuisiner. Mais cette fois-ci, il n’avait pu rien faire.

Sakura prépara les poissons avec le riz qu’ils avaient acheté au village précédent. Elle fredonnait et Sasuke pouvait voir à quelque point elle s’appliquait. Une fois terminée, Sakura lui donna une assiette. Il regarda suspicieusement le contenu. Le poisson et le riz avaient l’air normaux. Il goûta une bouché. Il avala difficilement. Comment avait-elle réussi à faire que l’extérieur soit froid et que l’intérieur soit chaud. Des petits bouts durs craquaient sous ses dents, indiquant que le riz n’était pas assez cuit. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Sakura qui n’était plus aussi enjouée.

« On dirait que je l’ai complètement loupé. »

Elle était triste et Sasuke ne voulait pas la voir comme ça.

« Je trouve ça délicieux, dit-il.  
-Vraiment ? Demanda Sakura peu convaincu.  
-Vraiment. »

Il prit une autre bouché, puis une deuxième. Sakura sourit et retrouva sa bonne humeur.

« On pourrait acheter des tomates au prochain village, dit-elle. Je sais que tu les adores et j’ai plusieurs idées de recettes. »

Sasuke acquiesça. Si cela la rendait heureuse, il était prêt à manger n’importe quel plat qu’elle pouvait cuisiner. Et avec un peu de chance, ça sera meilleur avec des tomates.

_Fin ___


End file.
